Neu-England
by Lykanthropa
Summary: England fällt bei Preußen Zuhause ein, besiegt ihn im Kampf und entführt Klein-Deutschland zu sich nach Hause. Durch diese kleine Nation plant England, ein Teil Mitteleuropas zu werden, um mehr Macht ausüben zu können. Als eine Insel allein, könnte er das nicht schaffen...
1. Die Entführung Deutschlands

„Wie kannst du es wagen?", schrie Preußen England an, während englische Soldaten das Königreich zu Boden drückten.

„Was ist los, Preußen? Heute nicht gut drauf? Bist doch sonst nicht so schwach."

„Halt's Maul und verpiss dich von hier! Das ist deutsches Terrain!"

„Deutsch…genau deswegen bin ich ja hier. Ein Vögelchen hat mir gezwitschert, dass du ein inoffizielles Land bei dir Zuhause versteckst."

„Was?"

„Stell dich nicht dumm. Sein Name soll…Deutschland sein. Stimmt doch, nicht wahr?"

„Nein. Ich habe keine Ahnung, aus welchem Klapsen-Käfig dieser Vogel entflogen sein soll, der dir diese Information hat zukommen lassen, aber ein Deutschland gibt es nicht. Da muss ich dich enttäuschen. Wenn du was von deutschsprachigen Nationen willst, dann musst du wohl oder übel mit mir oder Österreich vorlieb nehmen. Die Schweiz und Liechtenstein sind da eher zurückhaltender… UFF!"

Mit einem gezielten Tritt landete Englands Stiefel in Preußens Magen.

„Ich will diesen Unsinn nicht hören! Sag mir besser gleich wo ich das Land finde, bevor ich noch ganz andere Saiten aufziehe."

England trat noch einmal zu. Wieder in den Magen. Preußen musste die Zähne fest zusammenbeißen, um nicht vor Schmerz aufzuschreien.

„Aufhören!"

„Hm?"

England schaute überrascht auf den kleinen Jungen, der ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt stand. Ihm waren sofort diese eisblauen Augen und dieses goldene Haar aufgefallen. Er sah fast genauso aus wie Amerika… Nur dieser Blick…der war anders…

„West…? Ich sagte dir doch, dass du im Haus bleiben sollst!"

„Wie könnte ich mich verstecken, während du kämpfen musst? Ich habe Angst, dass du verletzt werden könntest."

„Na hallo. Wer bist denn du?"

„Huch!"

England tat einen Schritt auf den Kleinen zu.

„Bleib weg von ihm!"

Er ignorierte Preußens wütenden Befehl und machte einen weiteren Schritt.

„Wie ist denn dein Name?"

„…"

Der blonde Junge errötete ein wenig und vermied den Blickkontakt mit dem großen Land.

„Aww…nur nicht so schüchtern. Ich beiße nicht. Ehrlich. Ich bin eine sehr, sehr nette Insel."

„Huh?"

Als England das Kind fast erreicht hatte, besann sich Preußen, begann einen Kampf mit den englischen Soldaten. Mehr Soldaten warfen sich auf ihn und pressten ihn zurück auf den Boden.

Das Kind erstarrte, als es mitansehen musste, wie sein Bruder festgehalten wurde.

„West, lauf!"

Er wollte laufen, aber seine Beine versagten ihren Dienst.

„Westen!"

Noch immer wollten sie nicht…

„HERR GOTT NOCH MAL! RENN ENDLICH! WEEEEEESTT!"

Dieser Schrei aus Wut, Besorgnis und Angst war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht und plötzlich lief alles ganz automatisch ab. Eh er sich's versah, lief er schon durch den Wald, weg von seinem Bruder und dessen Feind. Schnappt ihn euch!, hörte er eine Stimme rufen und auf einmal waren ihm Verfolger auf den Fersen.

Er bekam große Angst und lief so schnell er konnte. Er konnte sich gut halten.

Vor ihm, zwischen den Bäumen, wurde es heller. Der Wald endete und das Haus von Österreich und Ungarn kam in Sicht.

Er war so kurz vorm Ziel, als er plötzlich von hinten gepackt wurde.

Die englischen Soldaten hatten ihn eingeholt. Doch er wollte nicht aufgeben und schrie aus Leibeskräften.

„ÖSTERREICH! UNGARN… Hmpff!"

Eine Hand presste sich auf seinen Mund. Er wurde hochgehoben und den ganzen Weg zurückgetragen. Er wehrte sich verzweifelt, aber die Engländer waren zu stark.

Preußen lag noch immer am Boden, von Soldaten gehalten.

England lächelte, als er den Kleinen sah.

In Preußens Blick schimmerte Verzweiflung auf.

„Bruder…", wimmerte der blonde Junge.

„Dein Name ist…West? Ein sehr seltsamer Name. Dein richtiger Name lautet doch Deutschland, oder?"

„..."

„Ein Deutschland existiert nicht!"

„Gib dir keine Mühe, Preußen. Er hat dich Bruder genannt."

„Das sagt er nur so, weil er niemand anderen hat."

„Netter Versuch. Er hat außerdem dieselben Augen wie du. Eure Augen ähneln wertvolle Steine. Deine sind wie Rubine. Und seine wie Saphire…"

„Sollte das ein Kompliment sein?"

„Haha! Nein, ich habe nur Vergleiche aufgestellt. Ich liebe Edelsteine."

„Halte dich bloß von ihm fern!"

„Aber genau wegen ihm bin ich hier. Wenn ich gehe, dann mit Deutschland. Macht ihn zum Abtransport bereit."

Die Soldaten setzten die Nation ab, wurde aber von einen von ihnen festgehalten, während ein anderer ihn mit dünnen Stricken fesselte.

„AAHH!"

„Hör auf damit, England!"

Das Königreich versuchte wieder sich aufzubäumen, aber die Engländer hatten ihn schon zu sehr zugesetzt.

England geht hinüber zu Deutschland, zwängte seine Finger in die Fesseln der kleinen Nation und hob ihn hoch. Mit ihm zusammen positioniert er sich vor dem Verlierer.

Preußen hatte Schwierigkeiten seinen Kopf zu heben.

„Dein kleiner Bruder ist wirklich niedlich…"

Mit der freien Hand strich England Deutschland über den Kopf.

„Grrr….!"

In Preußens Kopf rasten tausend Gedanken, was er am liebsten mit England machen würde.

„Aber eine Sache stört mich an ihm. Sein Name. `Deutschland` ist ja nun wirklich sehr geschmacklos. Und da ich ihn nun erobert habe, werde ich ihn auch umbenennen. Was hältst du von… Neu-England?"

„Soll das ein Scherz sein? DAS ist geschmacklos!"

„Ich meine es tot ernst und den Namen finde ich mehr als passend…"

„Sein Name ist und bleibt Deutschland! Deutsch bleibt Deutsch! Daran kannst du nichts ändern!"

„Aber das habe ich doch gerade. Ich habe fair gegen dich gekämpft und ich nehme mir alles, was ich begehre. Und das ist nun mal dein Bruder. Und nun habe ich die Nase voll von dir. Wirf noch einen letzten Blick auf ihn. Du wirst ihn nicht wiedersehen. Außer vielleicht in einem Krieg, als deinen Feind."

„Bitte nimm ihn mir nicht! Du hast doch selber einen kleinen Bruder! Wie würde es dir gefallen, wenn man ihn dir nehmen würde?"

„Oh? Das `fantastisch´ Königreich Preußen bettelt? Das würde niemand schaffen. Ich liebe ihn so sehr, dass ich unendliche Grenzen überschreiten könnte. Und da du verloren hast, muss ich davon ausgehen, dass du deinen Bruder nicht genügend liebst."

„So eine Frechheit! Was erlaubst du dir?"

Das war zu viel für Deutschland. Er konnte seine Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten.

„Jetzt hast du Neu-England zum Weinen gebracht. Schäm dich, Preußen."

Über Englands Gesicht huschte ein böses Lächeln.

Eigentlich hätte Preußen ihn aufs schlimmste beschimpft, aber sein weinender Bruder ließ ihn erschüttert schweigen.

„Jetzt müssen wir aber wirklich Abschied nehmen. Aber vorher noch etwas. Versuche nicht, ihn zurück zu holen. Du würdest es bitterlich bereuen."

Die englischen Soldaten schlugen und traten mit so einer Wucht zu, dass Preußen sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte.

„Ahh…."

„Goodbye."

„Bruder! Bruder!"

Es tut mir so leid, West…

Preußen kämpfte gegen die Ohnmacht.


	2. Das Königreich England

Mit dem Pferd waren England und sein kleiner Gefangener bereits seit zwei Stunden unterwegs.

„Bruder!"

„Ich dachte, du hättest dich endlich mit deinem Schicksal abgefunden. Aber scheinbar hast du wohl bis eben geschlafen."

„…"

„Von nun an wird sich dein Leben radikal verändern. Du…wirst dich verändern. Du wirst nicht mehr deine Muttersprache sprechen. Du wirst nicht mehr diese…komische Hose mit diesen Trägern und erst recht nicht dieses weiße Hemd tragen. Ihr Deutschen habt keinen Modegeschmack, hm?"

Nachdem England diesen Satz ausgesprochen hatte, musste er plötzlich wieder an seine Kindheit denken. Und an…urks!...Frankreich, diesen Perversling. Wie dieser langhaarige Typ ihn immer wegen seiner zerzausten Frisur und sackähnlichen Klamotten getriezt hatte, während er selber total weibisch aussah.

„Pah!" Kam es aus Englands Mund, ohne, dass dieser dies mitbekam.

Deutschland versuchte sich aus seinen Fesseln zu winden.

„Hey! Pass auf! Sonst fällst du noch vom Pferd!"

„Ich will nach Hause!"

„Aber wir sind doch gerade auf dem Weg dorthin", grinste England.

„NEIN!"

„In Zukunft heißt das nur noch `no´, verstanden?"

„…"

„Ah! Mein Schiff! Endlich."

„Huh…?"

Deutschland drehte angestrengt seinen Kopf. Vor ihnen lag das Meer. Es ankerte ein prunkvolles, gigantisches Schiff am Land.

Engländer bereiteten alles dafür vor, dass England mit seinem Pferd aufs Schiff gelangen konnte.

Klein-Deutschland lag auf dieser Pritsche in irgendeiner Kajüte. Noch immer gefesselt. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie schon unterwegs waren. Das war ihm auch egal.

Seine Gedanken waren die ganze Zeit bei Österreich, Ungarn und seinem großen Bruder.

Wie konnte das alles nur passieren? Warum passierte es überhaupt?

Er erinnerte sich, wie sein Bruder einmal sagte, dass Länder keinen Grund bräuchten, um andere Länder zu attackieren, zu unterjochen oder sie zu bestehlen. Es ginge nur darum, seine Macht zu demonstrieren.

Mit einem plötzlichen metallischen Knall hatte sich Ungarn in die Unterhaltung eingemischt.

Während Preußen bewusstlos am Boden lag, klärte Ungarn Klein-Deutschland richtig auf.

Sie sagte, alle Länder hätten etwas, was andere Länder unbedingt in ihren Besitz bringen wollen. Kunst, Kultur, fruchtbare Ländereien und Reichtum. Und manchmal auch, um sie einfach nur zu besitzen.

Klein-Deutschland schloss die Augen. Egal aus welchen Gründen auch immer Länder das anderen antaten. So war wohl das Leben. Und nun hatte es ihn getroffen. Aber keinesfalls würde er aufgeben, sich unterwerfen lassen. Wo bliebe da sein deutscher Stolz? Auch wenn er nur ein Kind und ein inoffizielles Land war, würde er für seine Freiheit kämpfen!

Egal wie aussichtslos der Kampf auch schien…

Plötzlich ging die Tür zu seiner Kajüte auf. Er schaute nicht auf.

„Wir sind da", verkündete England fast begeistert.

Er zwängte seine behandschuhten Finger wieder in die Fesseln seines Gefangenen, hob ihn hoch und trug ihn nach draußen auf das Deck.

Deutschland wurde von den plötzlichen Sonnenstrahlen geblendet.

Aber dann sah er es vor sich.

Eine riesige Stadt voller Menschen. Und schaute er weiter zum Horizont hinauf, erblickte er ein gigantisches Gebäude. Es überragte alle anderen Gebäude.

„Oh…"

„Wunderschön, nicht wahr?"

„…"

„Bist du nicht beeindruckt?"

„…"

„Natürlich bist du beeindruckt. Das ist jeder, dem ich erlaube seinen Fuß auf den Boden meiner Heimat zu setzen. Ihr Deutschen werdet da keine Ausnahme sein…oder?"

England hielt sich die kleine blonde Nation direkt vors Gesicht.

Blattgrüne und eisblaue Augen sahen sich gegenseitig an.

Deutschland verzog keine Miene.

„Hmm… du scheinst einen sehr ernsten Charakter zu haben. Du bist das komplette Gegenteil von Preußen. Man könnte meinen, du seist adoptiert. Aber wenn ich dann in deine Augen sehe, kann ich große Ähnlichkeiten zwischen dir und ihm erkennen."

„…"

„Du bist noch so jung. Ich werde keine Schwierigkeiten haben dich nach meinen Wünschen zu formen."

Ganz unerwartet landete eine dickflüssige, weiße Masse in seinem Gesicht.

England atmete einmal tief ein und aus, bevor er mit seiner freien Hand in seine Manteltasche griff und ein Taschentuch hervorzog. Fast mit Stolz wischte er sich die Spucke ab.

„Ich glaube, ich habe noch mehr Veränderungen an dir vorzunehmen. Dieses unsagbare Verhalten. Das geziemt sich nicht. Als zukünftiger Teil des englischen Reiches musst du höflich und verständnisvoll sein. Und vor allem darfst du dich nicht so gehen lassen. Sich von seiner Wut leiten zu lassen ist keine Option. Ein echter Engländer steht über so etwas. Ein Gentleman kommt immer weiter. Merk dir das."

„…"

„Nun lass uns aber los. Es wird Zeit, dass wir deinen neuen Schlafraum einweihen."

DONG! DONG! DONG!

„Ungarn, jetzt beruhige dich doch!"

Österreich schlang von der Seite seine Arme um Ungarn, die gerade dabei war, Preußen mit ihrer schweren Pfanne umzubringen. Er zog sie von dem am Boden liegenden Preußen weg und versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

„Du Volltrottel! Du kompletter Versager! Was bist du nur für ein Bruder!"

Das verletzte Königreich richtete sich unter Schmerzen auf und schaute Ungarn tief in die Augen.

„Du bist doch zu nichts zu gebrauchen!"

Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen hinab.

„Ich…habe versucht ihn zu…beschützen…"

Das Atmen fiel dem Albino bemerkbar schwer.

„Du hast es versucht…? Du hast es versucht? DU NICHTSNUTZIGER…!"

„Ungarn!", mahnte Österreich.

„Und wo wart ihr beide? Ich dachte, ihr passt auf ihn auf, während ich kämpfe!"

„Ja…während du kämpftest und versagtest", knurrte Ungarn.

„Ungarn und ich haben uns überlegt, was wir tun können, sollte England dich schlagen. Er hätte mit Sicherheit dieses Haus gestürmt. Wir wollten uns nur vorbereiten."

„Und dabei habt ihr ihn aus den Augen gelassen?"

„Nun pass mal auf!", erhob Ungarn wieder ihre Stimme. „Deutschland ist eine clevere, wohlerzogene und folgsame Nation! Im Gegensatz zu dir. Wir hatten nicht erwartet, dass er einfach von hier türmt, um nach dir zu sehen."

Der letzte Teil des Satzes hatte Ungarn fast nur noch geflüstert. Erschöpft und krank vor Sorge setzt sie sich auf das Wohnzimmersofa. Ihre Hände hatte sie auf ihr Gesicht gelegt.

Österreich setzte sich besorgt neben sie.

„Natürlich hätte ich es mir denken können…", schluchzte sie. „Egal wie dumm und dämlich du bist, Preußen…"

„…"

„…du bist nun mal sein großer Bruder. Und er liebt dich."

Eine Weile schwiegen alle drei.

Man konnte beinahe die schwere Luft greifen, die sich im Raum befand. Vollgesogen von Kummer, Verzweiflung, Sorge und die Wut darüber, dass England es gewagt hatte, ihnen das Liebste zu nehmen.

Das würde er bereuen…

Preußen ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

„Wir sollten uns erst mal beruhigen.", meinte Österreich. „Zunächst einmal sollten wir Preußens Wunden behandeln. Und dann überlegen wir uns, wie wir Deutschland wieder nach Hause holen. Schlimmstenfalls werde auch ich kämpfen."

Preußen sah ihn fast spöttisch an.

„Du? Hast du etwa vergessen, wie ich dich in der Vergangenheit immer vermöbelt habe? Und auch heute bist du ziemlich schwach. Du bist wirklich alles, nur keine Kämpfernatur. Überlasse das besser mir und Ungarn."

Spielerisch legte Preußen seinen Arm um Ungarn. Sie schaute auf. Ihre Tränen waren noch nicht ganz getrocknet, aber es sah auch nicht so aus, als würden neue nachkommen.

Sie lächelte ihn böse an, machte eine kurze Handbewegung und Preußen lag wieder auf dem Boden. Dann sprang sie auf und rief:

„Lasst uns beeilen und uns etwas einfallen lassen! England wird sich noch umsehen."

„Ja…das ist mein Mädchen…"

DONG!

Ungarn und Österreich verließen das Wohnzimmer, um Preußens Wunden zu versorgen. Etwas benommen von dem Pfannenschlag richtete sich der Albino auf, sah den beiden nach…und lächelte.

Sie durften sich nicht so fertig machen lassen. Keiner von ihnen. Sie ließen sich nicht unterkriegen. Von niemanden!

Und ganz egal wie schwer der Kampf auch zu sein schien, solange sie zusammenhielten, waren sie unbesiegbar.

Denn sie vier waren eine Familie.


End file.
